warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Raeven
The man who would come to be known as Raeven, was born long before the imperium was born. The exact date is unknown even to him, but it is likely during the third age of technology, or the age of strife. At some point during the millenia of his life, he forgot his own name, taking up the moniker of Raeven. Perpetual Raeven became a perpetual at the time of his first death, he claims this to have been in combat, although his memories of the event are somewhat fluid, and blur together with other experiences and other deaths, so far as ranging from being on horseback armed with lance, to trench warfare armed with a las weapon. Life as an Astartes Raeven was one of the first recruited to the 18th Legion on Terra, he participated in the great crusade as both a Dragon warrior, then, after the discovery of Vulcan, A Salamander. Raeven is the oldest Salamander, and the only dragon warrior left alive, it is said by the few who know his age, that he carries the weight of that darker time of the 18th Legion with him, when the legions legendary valour was less glorious, and more suicidal. On numerous occasions, Raeven was the only, or one of very few survivors of battles, leading to suspicion amongst his brothers, He confided in very few people as to his nature, worried that he would face the same fate as the forgotten legions. Rising among the ranks, he came to fight in the company of Vulkan. As a perpetual himself, vulkan saw the rumours of this seeming invincibility as evidence that he was not alone. He confronted Raeven some time before the start of the heresy, asking why he had not come to him about this. Raeven explained his fears, as to the fate of the forgotten legions. Raeven was one of the thousands who died on Istavan, being completely vaporised by nuclear fire, he lost all traces of astartes DNA, and thus regenerated as a human. He made his way back to Terra, by way of a civilian freighter, intending to warn the planet. When he arrived Terra was under siege, his ship was shot out of orbit, and he died in the crash, likely vaporised again by the reactor's explosion. He made his way to the imperial palace, and in its defence, died innumerable times in the breach in the palace defences at Eternity Gate. After the Battle of Terra, Raeven was awarded the Eagle of Eternity Gate, A golden medal, bearing an embossed image of a single human standing unarmed in front of the gates to the Imperial Palace, those awarded to humans bore a human, Astartes bore an astartes in the same pose, and one was also produced of Sanguinius, and given to his legion. Return to the Salamanders After the Battle of Terra, Raeven travelled to Nocturne, to become an astartes once more, stating that he had been saved by one of them on terra, and wanted to join their ranks out of respect for the death of that marine. The marine who he claimed to have been saved by, was brother Raeven, and he took the name once more, claiming it to be a sign of respect. Rise to prominence Returned to his brothers, he once more began to rise within the ranks of the salamanders. Once more entering the hallowed ranks of the first company. Category:Warhammer 40k Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Salamanders